alexi x janne
by br0do-faggins
Summary: alexi laiho and janne wirman and a couch and smut and that is all.


Alexi sat in the room staring at the blank television screen in front of him. He was wearing nothing but a necklace with a lock charm, which he hadn't bothered to take off when he'd taken off the rest of his clothes. His pale skin glowed softly in the starlight wafting into the room through the pristine windows, the white curtains, which held a silver color in the dim light, blowing gently in the cool night air that came in with the light. He reached forward and picked up the television remote which sat on the couch beside him and, aiming it toward the huge flat-screen television, pressed the green button in the top right corner. The screen flickered dimly then flashed on and came to life. The local news played loudly out of the speakers as a young, pretty brunette girl told about some recent crime. But the reason Alexi had turned on the television was not to find out about what the weather would be like the next day, or to hear about a fundraiser that was going on to raise money for kids with cancer. It was to watch porn. He flipped through the stations mindlessly until he reached the stations you had to pay for, and, after some bored searching, Alexi settled on some sort of average, guy on girl, basic sex type porno. He clarified his age, paid with his credit card, and then sat still and watched, feeling slightly awkward. He always felt kind of weird watching porn, and usually didn't watch it in hotel rooms for fear of room service or someone walking in on him, though he'd hung a "do not disturb" sign on the door handle. But Janne had once again succeeded to make him extremely horny, by doing nothing besides just play keyboards and look extremely focused, and Alexi really wanted to masturbate. Alexi's face contorted subtly as the woman in the porno started to gyrate against the man, who looked quite satisfied by the pretty blonde with ample-sized breasts and a fair face.

After a while, Alexi found himself playing with his dick, rubbing and squeezing. Eventually it turned into full blown jacking off, Alexi sliding the skin on his dick up and down. He watched as the man gently shoved his immense dick into the woman's vagina, and as he kept sliding in and out, Alexi couldn't help but find himself even more turned on by the throbbing dick than the woman's succulence.

Alexi groaned in irritation. More frequently than not, he'd found himself paying more attention to the man than the woman in the videos he'd watched. He kept finding himself turned on by the male and by his dick than the woman, and lesbian porn did nothing for him anymore.

He had always been attracted to Janne, but he figured this was just because he loved him so much as a friend. Alexi knew he wasn't gay. But his recent feelings toward him, and some of his recent dreams and fantasies, were starting to make him think differently. Not only this, but he'd been thinking harder about Janne and realized that he was actually kind of in love with him…

He pulled himself out of his own thoughts and looked back at the porn, striving awfully hard to focus on the woman's breasts, bouncing up and down as the man shoved his dick into her again and again. But after just a few moments, he found himself looking back at the man. He took his hand from his dick angrily.

"God damn!" He swore aloud. "I'm straight!"

With another aggravated groan, and in a final leap of desperation, he switched the show to a lesbian sex video.

_No dicks here, _he thought to himself, _only tits. Tits tits tits tits. And girl ass. Girls have nice asses. Tits tits tits. _His mind sang. _No such thing as dicks, dicks are gross. Pussy… pussy is better than dicks. Dicks dicks dicks di- SHIT._

There he was again, thinking about dicks. With a defeated grunt, he changed the show back to the hetero-sex and continued to play with his dick, feeling mightily ashamed.

Janne, who had been secretly watching by a crack in the door, smiled excitedly. He'd been wondering if Alexi was gay for some time, since he always seemed to act so gay around Janne—making out with him and all—and what just happened might have proved his theory. And he would be quite pleased if Alexi was, as he'd always had a bit of a… thing for him. Recently, however, these feelings had increased, and he decided to do something about it. His drunken brains decided that engaging in random sexual intercourse with Alexi was the best way to do so.

Silently, Janne crept into the room and snuck up behind the couch where Alexi sat. Alexi, however, saw his movement reflected in the television and whipped around, stopping Janne halfway and hiding his dick with his hands, blushing profusely.

"Janne!" He shrieked. "What are you doing? Get out!"

Janne just smirked as an extremely panicked Alexi blushed even deeper, and reached past him and grabbed the remote. He turned off the television and set the remote on the floor.

Alexi felt tears of humiliation and shame well up in his eyes.

"How long have you been here?" He demanded, his voice faltering slightly, but still threatening. Janne simply replied, "Long enough." He wasn't about to tell Alexi he'd hung out under Alexi's bed since they'd gotten back from their latest concert.

But Alexi wasn't reacting the way Janne's scattered brains had imagined he would, and with a feeling of idiocy he realized there was no way Alexi would have responded in the way he'd hoped. Of course Janne, in all of his drunken senselessness, had figured that Alexi would be totally ready to just leap into sex with him. Obviously that only happened in fantasies, as Janne's brain finally took into account. But, he thought, since he was here anyway, he might as well try.

Alexi blinked away the tears, only to have his eyes fill up again. _I'm not going to cry._ He told himself, turning back toward the television to hide his strained face from Janne.

There was a silence. "Allu?" Janne's soft, concerned voice broke the quiet. Alexi flopped back onto the couch, feeling degraded and hating himself for being attracted to males, which he'd just finally accepted. He still kept his hands over his erection, still considerably embarrassed.

Janne crept forward so that he was behind the couch, behind Alexi. Alexi couldn't force himself to face Janne, and figured he would never be able to look him in the eye again. Janne sighed softly. He placed his hands on Alexi's bare shoulders tenderly, and slid them down his torso as he bowed forward, causing Alexi to gasp.

"This is okay, right?" Janne asked somewhat shyly, unsure if Alexi would tolerate this, as one his hands gently pushed Alexi's away from his dick. Alexi moaned uneasily and let out a shuddering breath without answering. He wasn't sure if it was okay or not, but it did feel good. Janne reached forward slowly and took Alexi's hard cock in his hand, causing Alexi to arch his back slightly.

"J-Janne…!" Alexi exclaimed. "What are you d-doing?"

Janne moved his fingers on Alexi's dick, his other hand resting on Alexi's soft stomach. His head was resting on Alexi's shoulder, and his hair fell softly onto Alexi's chest.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked into Alexi's ear, a bit more boldly. Considering Alexi hadn't hauled off and smacked him yet, he must be okay. Janne took a firm hold of Alexi's shaft and started to jerk him off, moving his hand skillfully up and down, taking a moment to squeeze the tip before going back down. Alexi made a soft stuttering noise and leaned his head back in pleasure, his heart rate increasing. Then he looked down at his dick as Janne rubbed the tip and realized that this was actually happening. He wasn't dreaming again, this wasn't another fantasy. The one and only real Mr. Janne Wirman was here, stroking his dick with his careful hand, and Alexi himself was enjoying it.

He felt as if his dick might burst and hastily clutched it and began jerking it off. Janne brought his hand down and wrapped it around Alexi's and together they continued to masturbate him. Janne leaned forward a bit and moved his hand from Alexi's stomach down to his balls, which he started massaging roughly. Alexi gasped in pleasure, his breath coming in short spurts, and Janne snorted softly. He began licking the side of Alexi's face until Alexi turned his head. Then they kissed, sloppily but passionately, hot saliva coursing between their mouths as Alexi deepened the kiss.

_My god!_ Alexi thought. Never had the touch of anyone felt this good, and he emitted a pleasured noise into Janne's mouth. Janne smiled through the kiss. He'd wanted this for so long, and it was finally happening. It all felt so good, better than his wildest dreams had imagined. Alexi started biting at Janne's lower lip, and Janne bit back, a wonderful sensation rippling down his spine. Alexi made another squeak of pleasure through the kiss, and again Janne smiled. This time he broke the kiss, and he and Alexi's eyes met for a long while.

Janne took his hands off of Alexi's genitals and walked around to the front of the couch. He knelt down in front Alexi, who blushed again as he realized what was going to happen. He almost stood up and left, but couldn't bring himself to, and before he knew it Janne put his arms around him, pulling him closer. Then, he licked around the base of Alexi's extremely hard cock, then worked his way up the shaft, and licked the tip before making his way back down. He paused briefly, taking his mouth away from Alexi's erection for a moment before taking all of it into his mouth and starting to suck, moving his head up and down. Alexi moaned softly and reared his hips up, pushing himself further into Janne's mouth. He stuttered out Janne's name, and Janne grabbed his balls, massaging them as he continued to suck.

Soon enough this was all too much for Alexi, and with a loud moan that got higher in pitch before dying down completely, he came hard in Janne's mouth. Janne swallowed as much as he could, but some of it still managed to leak down onto his chin. He wiped it away and grinned softly at Alexi, his eyes twinkling. Alexi blushed again.

Alexi wanted to return the favor. He felt bad seeing as he'd gotten all of the pleasure from what they'd done, though he'd very much enjoyed it, and wanted to please Janne just as much. So, he stood up slowly, still coming down from his high, and motioned for Janne to take his spot. Hesitating fleetingly, Janne did. His own erection was begging to get out of its bounds, and Alexi eagerly grabbed at it through Janne's jeans. Janne was near shaking with anticipation, but he tried desperately to hide it. Alexi leaned forward and unbuttoned Janne's pants. He took the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down. With the help of Janne, soon his pants and underwear were off, his somewhat hard cock coming free. Janne blushed slightly as Alexi took it in his hand and rubbed it up and down a few times before beginning to lick. He started on the underside of the shaft, licking his way up to the tip, taking all of Janne in his mouth and pushing back down. Janne tilted his head back and let out a low moan. Alexi let go of it and then licked at Janne's balls, trailing up to the tip of his dick and back again. Then, he circled the slit in the tip with his tongue, swallowing some of Janne's pre-cum. He took his fingers and squeezed the tip, coaxing out more of the liquid which he swallowed as well. He took all of Janne's length into his mouth, and he start to animatedly suck. Janne's breaths became labored and he moaned again. Eventually Janne's dick was very hard and Alexi stopped sucking. He and Janne paused, both nervously considering the same thing—were they going to have sex now?

"Um," Alexi stammered, looking down and blushing.

Janne was silent. "Do you want to…" He started timidly, stopping halfway through as his voice faltered and cut off.

"Yeah," Alexi replied, assuming what the rest of the sentence was.

"How do you want to…proceed?" Janne asked nervously. "I mean… I've never…not with a guy,"

Alexi giggled softly. "I think… I think I'd prefer not to be on top, for my first…" He trailed off.

"So I'll…" Janne stopped talking. He scooted over on the couch, and Alexi crawled onto the couch next to him and then hesitated again.

"How should I…?"

Janne looked at him questioningly.

"I mean… do I do this facing up or down or?"

"Oh," Janne whispered, "Whatever you'd prefer…"

Alexi was in doubt for a moment and thought it over. Then he decided he'd rather not allow Janne to see his face. "I'll face down."

Janne nodded and then lined himself up with Alexi as he got onto his hands and knees, resting on his elbows. He blushed, feeling awkward with his ass sticking up in the air how it was and started to wish he'd chosen a different position. He was about to say something when he felt Janne's finger trace his entrance, and a shiver went down his spine. Janne gently pushed his index finger in as far as it would go, and Alexi's muscles clenched around it. Alexi was uncomfortable and told himself to relax, and he did, just as Janne added his middle finger to the hole. Alexi groaned quietly. He forced himself to relax again. Janne began scissoring his fingers, stretching the hole so it would be ready for his dick. He didn't want to hurt Alexi. He pulled his fingers out, then put them back in and scissored them again.

"Are you ready, Allu?" He asked softly, taking his fingers out. Alexi grunted in response.

"Do you have a condom?"

Alexi paused. "Yeah, there should be some in the drawer in the table next to here."

Janne reached over and opened the drawer. He rummaged around and after a moment produced a condom, which he ripped open and slid on.

Then Janne lined himself up and put his hands on Alexi's hips, grasping his hipbones for support. He pushed his dick gently in halfway, and Alexi winced. Janne pulled out and then went back in, this time pushing further than he had the last time. Alexi emitted a pained noise.

"Allu?"

"No, it's fine… Keep going."

Janne raised an eyebrow, but then pushed his dick even further. Then he pulled it out halfway, then pushed it back in to the base, causing Alexi to grunt, then pulled it out halfway again. He continued this in and out fucking, slowly gaining speed and hitting harder and harder. Alexi gasped quietly with every hit, at first in pain, but quickly changing to pleasure as he relaxed and gradually began to enjoy it.

"H-harder," He whimpered after a while, to which Janne complied. Soon enough, Janne found Alexi's prostate and hit it hard.

Alexi groaned loudly with each hit, and found himself shouting out Janne's name a few times. Janne continued fucking, and Alexi continued to pant and groan as his pleasure increased. His erection had grown harder with time and after a while it felt like it would explode if it didn't get attention soon. So, as Janne continued to fuck him, Alexi took one of his hands and hastily grabbed his dick and started to jack it off. Soon, Janne started moaning out Alexi's name as well. He reached up and grabbed Alexi's hair as he moaned again. Alexi gasped and jacked off harder than ever. Janne fucked harder and harder, losing all sense of control, until he couldn't hold it in any longer. He pulled out just as he released, his fluid spraying across Alexi's back. Alexi jacked off a few more times before he came too, his fluid soaking the couch in front of him.

Both men flopped back onto the couch, slouching, coming down from their orgasms. After a moment Janne regained his ability to speak.

"Allu… that was… amazing…" He said, his breath ceasing to come to him fully as he put his arm around Alexi's shoulder somewhat timidly.

Alexi just smiled and leaned on Janne.

"Alexi…" Janne whispered. Alexi looked up at him. "You know… I… I have to tell you…"

Alexi turned to face him. "Tell me what?"

"Well," Janne paused, searching for the words. He blushed. "I… I just don't know where to start…"

He took a deep breath. "Well, I guess… I talked to Henkka, and… well I told him what I'm going to tell you… and I'm telling you because Henkka said I should…"

Alexi looked confused for a moment, but then figured out what he was saying.

"Alexi… the thing is, is that I've actually… had… feelings… for you… for quite some time…" He looked as if he wanted to say more, but didn't, his gaze falling to his hands. "I just… whenever we kiss during a solo or whatever, I feel something…something I guess I shouldn't… and I just… You're the best person in the world for me, I think…you're like my other half, and I just think you're so… perfect… I guess what… what I'm trying to say is that… I love you." He waited for Alexi to bitterly tell him to get his clothes on and leave, and chewed on his lip, but the command never came. He kept his eyes down anyway.

"Janne…" Alexi said, almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to tell me that. I couldn't even imagine that you, or anyone, for that matter, would ever feel something like that for me… I always felt something, when we kiss, too… and I always assumed you didn't… I never said anything because I've always assumed that you… you didn't date guys… and especially guys like me. But today… what we just did… I mean, I was just thinking about it, before you came in, and I realized that I'm just… I'm basically in love with you, and I have been for a long time…You're so nice and caring, and you've always been there for me, and I find you indescribably attractive…I just… I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I love you too."

Janne's mouth was agape for a moment, and for the first time Alexi thought that maybe all of this was a big prank, and any second now Janne would burst out laughing and screaming about how he fell for it. But that didn't come. Instead, Janne exhaled deeply.

"Oh, Allu…" He said, a huge smile forming on his face.

Alexi smiled too, and for the first time his eyes didn't seem quite so empty. Before he could hesitate, he reached out and pulled Janne's face close to his, and together they shared the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared.


End file.
